Michael Blanc
, nicknamed Michel and mistranslated as Mikhail Blanc, is a character from Macross Frontier television series and its film adaptations, Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress and Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye. He is Alto Saotome's brother-in-arms in S.M.S. Skull Squadron and classmate at Mihoshi Academy. He is of Zolan-descent, and is consdiered a brilliant sniper and ladies' man. He has a relationship with Klan Klang, who also happens to be his childhood friend. He had a sister named Jessica Blanc who died priot to the events of the series. Skills & Abilities As a sniper, Michael is known for being a crack shot, especially at the helm of his VF-25G Messiah. His skill may be a mix of his sister's influence, training and natural talent. History Vajra War He lost both of his parents at a young age and was raised by his sister Jessica Blanc. Jessica, who was a pilot and expert sniper in the New United Nations Spacy, after being court-martialed under suspicion of intentionally firing on a comrade she had been having an affair with, committed suicide. Michael however was not alone as he still had his close friend Klan Klang, a Zentradi who would play with him as a child in her macronized form. Following in his sister's footsteps, he also became a pilot and expert sniper (though he joined the private military organisation S.M.S. rather than the New U.N. Spacy), reaching the rank of Second Lieutenant in S.M.S. Skull Squadron. He went to Mihoshi Academy with his fellow pilot Luca Angelloni, however the two kept their job in the S.M.S. a secret from their other friend and stunt flier, Alto Saotome. A wannabe womanizer, his motto is to always acquire his targets, be it an enemy or a woman—maintaining his reputation as a considerable ladies' man. Michael and his friends were assigned as backup performers for Sheryl Nome's concert, where he chats up some performers, they however were forced to train in the forest. During the Vajra attack, he saw non-SMS pilot Alto fly a VF-25. . He initially expresses doubt over Alto joining the Skull Squadron, but later accepts him. He was sent by Ozma to track down Ranka after she run away from home. He eventually found her, and attempted to get her to talk by buying her an ice cream. There he saw Sheryl kissing Alto. Michael is killed in action, while protecting Klan Klang from the Vajra. Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress While sniping on the bridge, A Vajra attacks him from point-blank range. When Klan later tries to search the remains of his ruined VF-25, he wasn't there. Instead, Michael is seen hanging from a wrecked part of the bridge, a little worse for wear but still had the energy to ask her "Yo, Klan... what took you so long?" Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye Michael participated in a jailbreak operation to free Sheryl. He played lead guitar as a part of "Lovely Bomber" alongside his fellow SMS pilots, serving as a backup band for Ranka Lee's special concert in the Alcatraz Prison. When the guards started attacking, his guitar is shown to have an interesting gimmick: shooting tranquilizer darts. Michael and the rest of the Lovely Bomber Crew keep the guards at bay while Alto, Sheryl and Ranka make their exit. Klan's unit was almost at the receiving end of the Queen-possessed Battle Frontier's Macross cannon, damaging it severely. Michael makes a beeline for her at the risk of his life, promising her that she will not die alone. Luckily enough, neither of them do. Relationships ;Alto Saotome :His friend and wingman at Skull Squadron. They're also classmates at Mihoshi Academy. ;Ozma Lee :The leader of Skull Squadron, and someone that he respects. ;Klan Klang :His childhood friend and lover. He relies on Pixie Team to provide back-up during sniper assault missions. Gallery Michael Blanc profile.jpg|Michael Blanc. MF-ep4klan&michel.jpg|Klan and Michael having a lttle tiff at Alto's welcome party. MF-Ep09-KlanxMichelkids.jpg|Klan and Michael's childhood photo. Notes & Trivia *In ''Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye'', Michael cosplayed Basara Nekki as a part of "Lovely Bomber" which is a tribute to Fire Bomber. External Links *Macross Frontier Wiki Category:Macross Frontier Category:Macross Frontier Characters Category:Pilots Category:Macross F Category:Strategic Military Services Category:Zolans